


I Love The Way You Lie

by baekpupniyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekpupniyeol/pseuds/baekpupniyeol
Summary: After 5 years of their married life, Chanyeol has played it safe. He was confident that his husband doesn't know anything about his games. But Baekhyun wasn't blind. He's just playing with him too."If Chanyeol wants to play hide and seek then I'll gladly play with him"





	1. You Didn’t Know I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Probably you read on the tags for sure so no regret after reading this okay!!!
> 
> Thank you in advance love you all!!!!

The night was already deep when Baekhyun heard the front door opens. He didn't plan to wait. He was already tired from his own work and everything he witnessed earlier today. But he thought it was going to be unusual for his husband to not see himbefore bed even if Chanyeol went home pass midnight. Chanyeol dragged his drunk self into the dark hallway to the living room. Seeing a little silhouette on the living room, he smiled to himself knowing fully that his little husband waited for him.

 

Trying his best not to bump to anything along the way going to the living room, Chanyeol stood straight and drunkly walk "straight" to the sofa.. As soon as he reached his target, he wrapped his hands around his smaller husband's neck, his face directly snuggling the smaller's neck. Inhaling Baekhyun's comfortable sweet scent, Chanyeol sighed. "You're drunk again." Baekhyun sighed for the nth time that day. He expected this to happen. It always happens. Chanyeol only hummed in response.

 

Baekhyun wants to punched the hell out of his husband's face right there, right now. He wants Chanyeol to know how much pain the giant has cause him. He wants to break every piece of his bones. It's what the giant deserves. For breaking his heart. For breaking their sacred vow.

 

He sighed once again and removed the arms of his husband around him. Chanyeol whined but he insists. He walked around the sofa and hugged the drunk man. Chanyeol was so drunk he just wrapped his arms around his waist. Baekhyun wants explanation other than another business meeting because he knows that every business meeting excuse of Chanyeol is just an excuse for his husband to spend time with his secretary. His lover.

 

Passed midnight and Baekhyun can't sleep. He had finished cleaning Chanyeol and put his husband to his pajamas. He was tired but he is restless. He was just looking at his husband's face. The innocent and pure face he married 5 years ago.

 

The face that give him those goofy smile whenever he will teased him. Remembering every moment they shared when they were in college and their first 3 years in their marriage,he can just smile and be left in tears. It was surreal.Their kisses,love making and even their cuddles.

 

It was just like a dream for him that now he has woke up in the reality that their happy marriage is nothing but just a legal document. Baekhyun was dumb on his husband's reason why he needed to cheat. He can't understand where did he lack?


	2. Acting Up

Baekhyun was the first one to wake up to prepare their breakfast and Chanyeol’s hangover pills in the bedside table with a glass of water. Honestly, he didn’t even sleep and it’s not new. He is used to not sleeping when Chanyeol’s drunk. He just hated to wake up without his husband already.

 

 

Breakfast is the most important meal of the day they said. For Baekhyun, it is true. Breakfast is the only meal of the day where he can be with Chanyeol in one place. His husband will ask random things that probably asked yesterday or the day after that. Nevertheless, Baekhyun treasured it more than necessarily.

 

 

He heard footsteps coming down from the stairs so he completed setting the foods on the dining table.

 

 

“Good Morning, B.” Come a still sleepy greeting from Chanyeol. Baekhyun just smiled although he knows that his husband didn’t even notice.

 

 

“Have you take the pills on the bedside table?” Baekhyun asked pouring black coffee on his husband’s favorite mug, a gift from him on their first year of dating back in high school.

 

 

Chanyeol only nodded and smiled towards Baekhyun who finishes pouring coffee.

 

 

“Thanks, B. I need to make it up to you. Like for real.” Chanyeol said taking a bite of his bread then the bacon. Baekhyun smiled.

 

 

“What do you want, hmm? Perfume? Clothes? New pair of shoes? Name it.”

 

 

‘The reason why you are cheating.’ It would be a perfect gift for Baekhyun.  But of course he didn’t said that instead, “It’s my job as your husband. You don’t have to give me anything Yeol.”

 

 

“Oh well. If you don’t want then okay.” Chanyeol shrugged. That hurts. Baekhyun doesn’t know when did Chanyeol started doing that. Ending up the conversation like that. He used to insist things because he wants to spoiled Baekhyun so much. Just what the hell happen to their marriage?

 

 

After hours, Chanyeol already went out to work. It’s Baekhyun’s time to sulk and overthink all over again. It was his daily routines since his bestfriend Jongdae went to Japan for a family outing.

 

 _“Just a couple of days Baek. Minseok and I will be there in no time.”_ Jongdae has promised him. He shouldn’t burden his friends anymore. After all it was his and his husband’s problem.

 

 

Instead of sulking, he planned on doing the laundry they have. Putting them one by one in the washer, something dropped on the floor. Baekhyun dropped to his knees looking at the silver thing which left Chanyeol’s pants. His heart aches much more that without even touching the silver band he knows full well what it is.

 

 

_Their wedding ring._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you did like this chapter too~~~
> 
> follow me @pupbaekyeol6104 on twitter


	3. The Ring, The Truth, The Mistress

 “Mr. Park, is there something you are looking for?” Mr. Choi asked seeing his boss busying himself on lifting papers and opening drawers.

 

 

“By any chance, have you seen a ring last night here while putting these papers?” Chanyeol asked in distressed. Of all things he had to lost it’s his wedding ring. His Dad will kill him.

 

 

“Nothing sir. I’m sure there’s nothing there except for your fountain pen.” Chanyeol sighed then signaling him to leave. He can’t remember where the last time he saw the ring. If he can’t find the ring until he went home or until his father and Baekhyun notice, he will lose bigtime. The company, his family’s dignity, his dignity and all the money involve on this settlement.

 

 

His phone rang amidst of him what to ripped his head. Without looking at the caller he answered.

 

 

_“Chanyeol~~~~~”_

 

A sultry voice welcomed him. Then it kicks him. Maybe she knew.

 

“Hey, Minah.” Then came a hum from the other line.

 

“Did you see my wedding ring?” Chanyeol asked a little irritated.

 

 _“Why? You’ve finally lost it? Ha! Finally!”_ Minah answered to Chanyeol’s distaste.

 

“I’m asking an important question here.” Came a chuckled.

 

 _“Chanyeol-ah. When did your wedding with Baekhyun become important? The last time I checked you were telling me you’ll end the marriage when you finally get the company?”_  Minah said as a matter of fact.

 

 

Chanyeol can’t disagree on that. He only married Baekhyun because his uncles want to claim their company when his father announced his departure from the company. He was competent. But marriage is a very important thing for the Parks. They thought that the spouse or wife can bring luck of success on their company so Chanyeol had no choice but to marry Baekhyun, his boyfriend that time.

 

 

Truth is that Chanyeol has been cheating on Baekhyun before marriage. He was about to cut the relationship when his father departure happen. He was so afraid that they won’t give him any part of the company that he immediately bought an engagement ring and proposed to Baekhyun weeks before their anniversary.  The cheating never stops. From having one night stands to sticking up with a mistress. Chanyeol never regrets it. What he is feeling with Baekhyun is pure infatuation, as to what he believes.

 

 

“Never mind I’m just gonna find it myself.” Chanyeol said sitting on his swivel chair.

 

“Anyways when are you going back from that stupid vacation?”

 

Minah only chuckled.

 

_“Miss me or my sex?”_

 

“Actually both.”

 


	4. Just For Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!!! Sorry for those who have read this and get confuse by the no. of chapters. I haven't master this site yet please bare with me T.T T.T

Chanyeol was contemplating on not going home until he finds the ring but that will make Baekhyun suspect him even more and it will cause more damage in an instance so instead he went home with a box of strawberry shortcake, Baekhyun’s favorite as what he remembered.

 

Sighing heavily after opening the door to their house, he smiled announcing his arrival.

 

“B! I’m home!” followed by rapid footstep from the second floor. After placing his shoes properly on the rack, he turned to a shocked Baekhyun. Probably because in 3 years this is the only time he went home early.

 

“W-why?” Baekhyun asked, thinking why his husband’s this early. Chanyeol walked towards him. He hugged his husband, nuzzling Baekhyun’s head on his chest.

 

“I told you I wanna make it up to you, right?”

 

Baekhyun wrapped his hands around Chanyeol’s waist. He missed this. He missed hugging Chanyeol. He missed his scent. He missed everything about Chanyeol.

He wants to cry right there. He wants to show Chanyeol how fragile he is. He wants to see how Chanyeol will handle his vulnerable self this time. Will it be just the same like five years ago? Or did it change?

 

“I missed you.”

 

It just slipped on his mouth. He can’t cry infront of his own husband. It wasn’t comforting anymore. Just what happen?

 

Chanyeol only sighed. He doesn’t feel the way he feels before now. He confirmed to himself that he was just infatuated with Baekhyun, that their love is too young that time. But it was him who gave the other the hope that it was deeper and brighter, that their love can be move to marriage.

 

Gentle pushing away Baekhyun from their hug, he leveled himself with his husband’s height so he can look him straight to his eyes. There he sees pain and longing. He don’t know why but his heart aches. He shrugged it off and smiled.

 

“Let’s go. We have enough time to catch up with each other, okay?” Baekhyun just nodded.

 

 

They did spend time with each other. They eat then wash the dishes together. Playing with the bubbles a little but when Baekhyun’s eyes caught some Chanyeol came to his husband’s aid and apologizes non-stop.

 

Even after that they are now sitting on the couch, Chanyeol can’t stop apologizing.

 

“It’s okay, Yeol. We have washed it already right?” Baekhyun assured his husband. They’re just sitting on the couch. A foot apart. Husbands shouldn’t be like that but Baekhyun doesn’t want to walk over the boundaries that were not there during their first year of dating.

 

Chanyeol saw it. How Baekhyun distanced himself to him. Why? He doesn’t understand what’s up with him. Is something bothering him? But why would he care? He shouldn’t be caring for someone he doesn’t love. Anymore. But okay for the sake of this marriage his going to act like a real husband he is. So he pulled Baekhyun towards him kissing him on his temples.

 

“What’s with the space?” He asked. As if he cares.

 

On the other hand, Baekhyun wants to cry. He wants to shout in front of Chanyeol’s face.

 

_‘Why the fuck you gotta act like you care about me when you fucking cheated?’_

 

That’s what he wants to scream on his husband’s face but how? How can he do that and cut the thin string connecting them when he loves Chanyeol so much? He wants to cry.

 

So he did.

 

He cried.

 

Chanyeol panicked. He doesn’t know why the smaller was crying. Have he said something? Did the bubbles sting him to much?

 

“Hey Baek. Hey hey hey. Shhhh… Look at me.” Chanyeol cupped his husbands cheeks now wet by tears. Baekhyun won’t stop crying. He keeps on rubbing the tears away but it seems that what he’s doing makes Baekhyun cry even more.

 

“Y-yeol…” Baekhyun sobbed. Chanyeol looked at him. The desperation in Baekhyun’s eyes are visible which pulls strings in Chanyeol heart. This isn’t good.

 

 

_“Make love to me……”_

 

 

_“Please.”_

 


	5. Knight in Shining Armor?

It was passed midnight. Baekhyun has been contacting his husband asking for his whereabouts. The taller has been missing all day. He didn’t even went to work when he leave the house early in the morning. Baekhyun should know where he is. There’s no other place Chanyeol will go other than his mistress’ house.

 

And it hurts.

 

He dials Chanyeol’s number again and just like the others it was directed to voice mail.

Baekhyun sighed. He flicked the lamp off. He’ll just sleep this off. Just like before. He’ll just dream of a perfect family with Chanyeol.

 

\------------------

 

The next time he woke up it was still dark but the noise inside the room is a great indication that Chanyeol has finally arrived. He reached for the bed side lamp and turns it on, illuminating a very drunk Chanyeol rolling on the floor. Baekhyun hurriedly went to his husband, worried.

 

“C-chanyeol! Hey, what happen?” Baekhyun asked worriedly.

He shouldn’t ask that. He knows what clearly happens.

 

“Isth Nothing hehehehehe…..” Chanyeol drunkly laughed. Baekhyun inaudibly sighed.

 

“Let’s clean you up okay.” Chanyeol just groan and let his small husband carry him to their bed.

Baekhyun was used to this. Cleaning Chanyeol’s drunk self everytime. He hates it but he needs to do this for the taller to realized that at least his husband still care for him. But his nearing the edge.

 

As he wiped his husband’s face, Baekhyun sadly said what his mind has been telling him to do so.

 

“Please don’t make me hate you. I love you.”

 

\------------

Two days have passed yet Chanyeol just can’t remove the image of Baekhyun begging him that night. He also went to Minah’s house just so he can forget it but even if he knows he’s kissing Minah he can stop thinking about Baekhyun, specifically the Baekhyun that night.

 

Pleasure, love and a lot of sadness and pain.

 

And that’s been playing on Chanyeol’s mind the whole two days. Where are those pains coming from? What’s the reason?

 

“PARK CHANYEOL!”

Oh fuck he forgot he’s still on the meeting with his Dad.

 

“Sorry.” He apologized immediately which his dad answer with a shake of his head.

 

He needs to focus for now.

              

\-----------

After parking the car on their garage, he noticed that the light to their house is well lit indicating there’s a visitor. Of course it will be the only reason since it’s pass 9pm. Chanyeol unlocked the door using his spare key and frowned at the sight he saw in their living room.

 

“Baekhyun, I swear to god you are still the prettiest for my eyes.”

 

“Yah! Yifan! I’m your cousin’s husband how can you say that?” Baekhyun embarrassedly said throwing a hand towel to him. He just finished cleaning the dishes he and Yifan had used.

He heard the car parked on their garage so he went to look at the front door seeing his husband standing there looking at them.

 

“Yeol, you arrived.” He called making his husband flinched a little.

 

Chanyeol was thinking all the possible reasons why the cousin he loathed too much is here. He was too engrossed at his thoughts that he flinched a little when Baekhyun spoke.

 

Instead of answering his husband, he walked straight to Yifan and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside.

 

“Hey, hey , hey!” Yifan yelped.

 

Chanyeol didn’t mind the calls of his small husband. Unknown to the both of them, Yifan’s smirking.

When they reached the garden, Yifan yanked his arms from Chanyeol.

 

“You know cousin, you didn’t have to drag me here.” Yifan said rubbing his arms.

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol’s angry.

 

For what? Yifan’s presence. When the said tall cousin is around him, something bad happen to him. Adding up the fact that Yifan once attempted to steal Baekhyun from him.

 

Yifan chuckled.

“Hey easy man.” Yifan teased.

“Just answer me, Yifan.” He said with hint of annoyance. He is getting frustrated already.

“Okay, if you want answers then I give you one.”

Chanyeol crossed his arms, frowned evident on his face.

“Choi Minah. Did I get that correct?” Yifan said with malice.

 

Chanyeol stiffens and his cousin’s know well why.

 

“I did a background check about her.” Yifan continued. He saw how his cousin’s emotion diverts from anger to panic and disbelief.

“You what?!”

“I should know what kind of woman my stupid cousin is going to replace his loyal husband of 5 years.”

Chanyeol can hear the anger on Yifan’s words.

“I’m very disappointed but not surprised, Chanyeol-ah. I mean it was in your blood after all.”

 

That hit a nerve on Chanyeol. He fisted his hands and gritted his teeth that not went unnoticed by his cousin.

 

“Stop.”

“Why? Ah, did Uncle knew about this?”

Chanyeol didn’t answer. Cause he doesn’t know. For sure his father have been more attentive to him since he needs to passed the company to him but he have no idea if his father really knows a thing.

“Stop playing with me, Yifan. You still didn’t answer my question. Why you are here?”

 

Yifan walked to him closer. They’re now a foot apart and Yifan smirked at his cousin, seeing Baekhyun stood in the front door.

 

“Baekhyun’s behind you right now.” Chanyeol’s eyes widen.

“Don’t worry he just walk up after my statement so probably he just hear your last question. But…” Yifan leaned closer to Chanyeol’s ear.

“I’m here because Baekhyun needs someone to appreciate him. That was your job but since you already put him aside, someone needs to do the job.”

He pulled back and patted his cousin’s shoulder. He jogged towards Baekhyun to bid his goodbye.

 

“What happen?” Baekhyun asked. Yifan hugged him but pulled back immediately.

“It’s nothing. I just tell him something that will make him change his mind or not.” Yifan chuckled.

“Ah. Is it the China line for the company?” Baekhyun asked innocently. Yifan just nodded. He didn’t want to break Baekhyun’s heart for now. Not now.

 

Unknown to both cousins, Baekhyun heard it all and his husband didn’t even deny it.

After bidding goodbye to Yifan, he noticed how his tall husband becomes silent immediately. He didn’t even eat dinner and went straight to their bed.

 

Baekhyun can only sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated. I'm deeply sorry guys. It's just the voting season arrives and my lazy ass won't try to type some words when I have a plot. Thank you for waiting!!! So far this is the longest update of mine UwU  
> I want to ask you a favor to vote (and retweet) to this poll. It's gonna be a reference for the next updates!! Thank you~~~
> 
> https://twitter.com/pupbaekyeol6104/status/1121613405117272064


	6. Never Promise Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very slow update. I've been playing ROS and also catching up in all MCU Films!!  
> I'm currently at Guardians of the Galaxy!!
> 
> Anyways, I'll update tomorrow too~~~  
> Enjoy!!!

Yifan has been visiting their house twice the week. Baekhyun was naive to see on his husband's cousin and his intention. Yifan never fails to bring flowers with him anytime he visits and Chanyeol was not dumb to not see it.

He is mad.

Not with his husband, who is just being a good in-law to his cousin.

Not to his cousin who's just testing his temper.

But to himself who is just watching all of this happen. He's also mad at himself because why the hell should he care when all of these can make the divorce all easy?

It was Chanyeol’s day off, Baekhyun was shocked when he said he has Wednesday as his off when his tall husband works everyday or went to his mistress, when Yifan visited again. The latter was shocked to see his cousin home but that’s even better. He will definitely enjoy Chanyeol’s confused and jealous look.

 

“Yifan, you know you don’t have to give me flowers everytime you went here.” Baekhyun said yet getting the flower from his cousin-in-law’s hands.

 

“You deserve it Baekhyun.” Yifan answered being aware at his cousin’s clenched fist. He turned to Chanyeol.

 

“So why are you are here?” he asked. Chanyeol was caught off guard.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Yifan with a knowing look sat on the sofa. Baekhyun placed the flower on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to leave the cousins and get a juice for Yifan.

 

“Do you have the right to ask me that? This is my house.” Chanyeol said controlling his temper. It’s still early to be mad.

 

“Oh, sorry.” His cousin said with the hint of malice. “I thought you don’t want this place since you are 24/7 at work with Ms. Choi.”

 

_‘Calm down Chanyeol, don’t let him do this to you.’_

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath then Baekhyun walked up to bring a tray of drinks and food. He was about to place the tray in the coffee table when his heart skips a couple of beats at what Chanyeol said.

 

“I just wanna spend more time with my husband. Am I not allowed.”

 

 

That only breaks Baekhyun’s heart. If it can even break more.

 

 

Baekhyun wasn’t focusing on what Yifan’s saying that the tall man needs to tap his shoulders or knees everytime he needs answers from him. Chanyeol’s word a while ago was too good to be true. He has grown to not believe anything Chanyeol said but the look at the latter’s eyes a while ago, the determination, confusion and a little hint of frustration makes his heart aches.

Yifan noticed it so it called it a day and leave earlier than the usual. To Chanyeol it was nice seeing his cousin walking towards his car. When he went to check for Baekhyun his little husband had busied himself doing the dishes. Leaning at the doorframe of the kitchen he’s deep on his thought.

He’s confused. Totally confused.

Why is he acting like this? Why do he need to care for his relationship and Baekhyun’s when he is the one to ruined it first? Why seeing or just by thinking that his husband is with another guy he is uncomfortable and jealous? Yes! It’s jealousy! He knows it. But why?

 

“ Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun softly calls for his husband yet it pulled him out of his thoughts. The softness is not what Chanyeol used to know. It’s somehow mixed with other emotions he can’t think of. Or maybe he’s mind is just clouded with frustration and confusion.

He stood properly and gave Baekhyun a look to continue. His husband sighed.

 

“I just wanna say it’s okay.” Baekhyun said looking at his hands which are busy fidgeting with the hem of his sweatshirt. By “his” it was Chanyeol’s.

 

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol asked. He was confused.

 

 _‘Is confusing Chanyeol a trend nowadays’_ , he rolled his eyes on what he thought. Good thing Baekhyun didn’t see it. But the words come out of his

 

“I mean, I’m okay. You don’t have to take day offs. You must be busy for work.” Baekhyun continued without even looking at him.

 

Chanyeol sighed walking towards Baekhyun. Heart beating fast he lifted Baekhyun’s face to look at him. It’s so strange. He can hear his heart beating so loud. The warm of familiarity has conquered his body. He misses this. He’s craving for this but his self control is so strong. His mind and body with his heart are contradicting.

Baekhyun waited. He’s not expecting but hoping that Chanyeol will come clean to him but it’s been years.

 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol started.

 

“I really wanna spend more time with you. I mean it. That’s why I’m having these days off.” He finished putting both his hands on his husbands shoulder. Leveling their eyes Chanyeol promised something that Baekhyun regret on hearing.

 

 

 

 

“From now on, I’ll be a perfect husband for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me in twitter:
> 
> @pupbaekyeol6104


	7. Game Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating too long~~  
> Here's the chapter. We are getting to the end~~  
> But I can change my mind if the results in my twitter poll says "yes" hahahahha
> 
> Enjoy this chapter too. Love you guyss~~

It is too good to be true. Chanyeol, his husband who's been cheating on him for almost 4 year. His husband whose been busy with his mistress and his work. His husband who fall out of love with him. His husband whose been wanting to freed himself from him.

His husband who is now looking in his eyes asking for him to accept him again.

Baekhyun had enough. He had enough of all the heartbreak Chanyeol shouldn't gave him. He had enough of all the white lies his husband always said for his excuses. He had enough of all the anxiety and stress this marriage brought to him.

Anger spread like a wildfire in Baekhyun's body. How dare Chanyeol asked for this when he is the reason Baekhyun's acting like this? How dare him do this to Baekhyun's innocent and pure heart? Chanyeol tainted his sanity. He made Baekhyun numb that when he pushed Chanyeol and the latter was taken aback he just chuckled darkly.

“You what?” Baekhyun asked him.

Fear crept into Chanyeol’s body hearing those words come out of Baekhyun’s mouth. Those words are dark and soulless. How come it came out of the pureness person he /knew/.

 

“Baekhyun?”�

 

“You want to be a perfect husband for me? After all these years?”

 

Those words coming out from him give him pain also. He doesn�t want to do this. He doesn’t want to see the look on Chanyeol’s eyes right now. His heart is breaking too much but it will only break even more if he would still allow Chanyeol.

 

 

It’s funny cause Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was so naïve and innocent and pure. Maybe he was like that before. Before he destroyed him. Everything Baekhyun have, he gave it to Chanyeol. Every first of him was given to Chanyeol and later put into waste. He was daydreaming. What if he tell Chanyeol before when he first know that he was cheating everything he knows? Will something change? Will they still be together? Or not? Will he feeling this pain if he did?

 

Of course not! He will probably have a better life now. If in that instant he did end this, he’s not gonna be like this. But then he loves Chanyeol that’s why. Until this day he still loves Chanyeol. But it’s time to love himself now.

 

Baekhyun laughed. It’s funny how Chanyeol looked so dumb and ignorant right. What the fuck!

 

“Why? You don’t know?” Chanyeol can’t grasped why Baekhyun’s acting like this.

 

“Baek, I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Fuck you!!!! What do you mean you don’t know huh?!!! You cheated on me you fucker!!”

 

It’s out. It’s finally out. But it hurts. It hurts so much.

 

Chanyeol’s jaw dropped. Baekhyun knew already. The secrets he's been keeping is actual not a secret to Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol can't move. He saw this coming but not this early. When? How? Who tell him?

 

Yifan.

 

"Did Yifan told you this?" Baekhyun doesn't answered instead he looked at his tall /husband/ with deep frowned.

 

"Baek don't listen to him. He just making things up."

 

Baekhyun snickered. Chanyeol's trying to get away with this.

 

"Do you think I will believe you?"

 

"Baek-"

 

"I saw you! Not once, not twice but many times Chanyeol!!!"

 

His mad but his tears won't stop streaming his eyes. It's painful. Opening the book pain that he already set aside. Remembering every night that he cried after seeing his husband with 4 different girls in a span of one month. The almost suicides he attempt thinking that he was not enough for Chanyeol. All the fights, he and Jongdae went through after Baekhyun will blindly protect his husband from his bestfriend's rough words. All the sacrifices and help he has done for Chanyeol. It was brought back. This time, he's letting go of everything.

 

"For almost 4 years Chanyeol. Four years of me crying every after I saw you with girls or guys. Four years of being blind and dumb."

 

Chanyeol was speechless. He is so supposed to be happy. He should be confident right now that Baekhyun's finally giving up on their relationship.

 

But why does he feel pain right through his heary. Like someone shoot him with a bow and arrow.

 

He's afraid.

 

"Tell me." Baekhyun said walking towards Chanyeol with tears the latter took one step back.

 

"Does it feel good? Do they do the sex better?"

Chanyeol was flabbergasted. He doesn’t know how to answer that. He fell out of love with Baekhyun way before he looks for someone. Sex is just an affirmation of him cheating to his husband. He never thought that Baekhyun’s lacking on that, in fact only Minah and this one guy he met in the club are the only person he had sex with. That doesn’t help though but still.

“N-No! No Baekhyun it’s not that.”

“Then what is it Chanyeol? I want to know. I want to know if I deserve this.” Baekhyun plead.

Unfortunately, he can’t tell him.

He can’t say he fell out of love. He can’t hurt Baekhyun with that reason.

And that’s what he can’t figure out. Why can’t he tell him when he was sure of it few years ago? Why he can’t right now?

 

“I-I…..”

 

Baekhyun anticipates. A couple of minutes and still nothing. His eyes are tired from crying. His tears from earlier started to dry on his face. He knows it already but he needs Chanyeol to confirm it.

 

“D-did you fell out of love?”

 

He won’t like the answer. For sure it will pain him more. But what more to lose if it’s been years that he’s hurting. A night full of revelation and truth won’t hurt too much that years of lies.

On the other hand, Chanyeol became mute. He can’t talk. Not because he don’t want to but because he can’t find his voice to explain when he doesn’t need to explain anymore.

It’s been obvious to anyone. He thought his husband was naïve but nope it’s never like that. He’s husband just tried to save their relationship. He tried. Even if it’s hurting him, he did try. It is Chanyeol who put him aside. Who acted like he isn’t important to him anymore. Who pushes him away everytime he tried to come closer to him.

Chanyeol’s the jerk. He always been.

 

A dark laugh from Baekhyun rings around the room. Chanyeol felt the pang in his heart just by listening to that sound. It was full of pain piercing straight to Chanyeol’s heart.

Why?

Baekhyun sighed. He felt a little lighter knowing that Chanyeol didn’t cheat on him because he did lack on something. He was grateful yet resentful. He should just tell him and filed a divorce rather than giving him heartaches and anxiety for years.

 

“If you fell out of love why held me back? You should’ve filed a divorced so we can live our lives to the fullest. So I can be free!”

 

Chanyeol can’t answer. He can’t talk. Even to breath properly he can’t it’s suffocating. Baekhyun’s crying his heart in front of him.

He was taken when a couple of minutes and silent crying he did, Baekhyun raised his head and look straight towards him.

 

He’s smiling.

 

A simple smile that broke every piece of Chanyeol.

 

 

 

“Let’s end this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello thank you for supporting me. I love you all~~~  
> Specially those who leave comments my heart went "SHIMKOONG" hahahahha


	8. Regret Always Comes Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really sorry for not updating for weeks. I was on writer's block. But thank God I'm updating my fics!!  
> Enjoy this short and quick update!!!! Love you guys!!

Two years has passed after that heartbreaking night.

To be frank, it wasn’t easy. Parting ways was never easy. But living a life full of heart aches is worst.

Baekhyun signed the divorce papers after 3 months of their confrontation. It was already signed by Chanyeol. Since the divorce was mutual from both party it was easy for them dissolute their marriage.

Baekhyun haven’t heard anything from Chanyeol since then. But why would he care? Maybe he is already on his way preparing his wedding to the women he cheated with. Baekhyun doesn’t care now.

It was almost a year when he moved in Bucheon.

After hiding on his parents nest for months after the divorce, still feeling the pain of their parting, he decided to go back to their hometown. He also managed to reopen his grandmother’s restaurant. He also added some things in the menu like coffees, frappe, bubble tea and cakes all made by himself and a co-worker named Sehun, who is two years younger than him but much more taller helped in running the shop. He saw Chanyeol on him when they are still dating.

Young, passionate and carefree like there’s nothing in this more important than Baekhyun. But that was years ago.

                               

“Hyung can you stop daydreaming there and help me?” Sehun said from the counter.

He smiled towards the younger. He’s been like this. Working but then when he remembers the man who hurt him, he will look blankly at anything imagining everything that can possibly happen if he didn’t fall out of love.

 

_‘You can’t teach a heart to love again hyung. Time makes a heart fall in love again.’_

Baekhyun wanna question Sehun's past love life. It seems that the kid has more experienced than him. He's more mature when it comes to love. All the words Sehun told him about love and break ups, it looks like the younger have experienced too much heartache in the past.

He sighed.

 Chanyeol still have a part taken from his heart. Although his own wounds are healing, the scars in his heart will always remain as well as Chanyeol.

Baekhyun stood up and went to his whining co-worker to help him as it is closing time.

 

 

At the same time, in some night club in the center of Seoul, a drunk Chanyeol is being hoist out of the club for punching a guy.

 

"Chanyeol!" Minah who was called by the manager shouted as soon as she's out of her car.

"We already put his name in the blacklist. We won't accept him inside the club anymore." The manager explained everything to Minah while the bouncers are putting the now passed out Chanyeol in the back seat of her car.

"I'm really sorry for what happen." Minah apologized.

"It's okay. Actually, he did it after a guy had molested another guy." The manager explained.

Minah just nodded but deep inside she's mad.

Two years.

Two years of Chanyeol drinking, crying and not working. He was removed from the company after his divorce. His own father didn't even want to hear his name. He was a disgrace and she was frustrated.

Seducing Chanyeol was only a plan for her to be promoted and also for the money. She doesn't even want to be married to this /disgusting/ person. Marrying a man then choosing a gold digger because he thought he doesn't love the other anymore. And now what?

They're divorced yet whose name he always call when his drunk and can't even remember where he is.

Minah didn't saw it coming to be pretty honest. She really thought that after the divorce Chanyeol will make them official then sooner or later they will marry.

But guess what? She’s been waiting for nothing.

Chanyeol doesn’t even make them official. No one knows she’s the girl that the whole Park and Byun family loathed. But what can she do when it was Chanyeol who give in to her. If he really loved Baekhyun before he won’t be having sex with her behind his back.

 

She looked at Chanyeol at the backseat seeing the giant man was awake and now trying to open the door. She scoffed.

“You’re so stupid Chanyeol-ah.”

Chanyeol as if hearing her groaned. Minah chuckled. She has accepted it.

Chanyeol is in love once again.

She drove her car to Chanyeol’s apartment.

Two years is enough for her to realize she ruined lives.

Now she wished that Baekhyun fought for Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twt account was suspended follow me @babybyunniee06


	9. Two Way Road of Moving On

The next day, Chanyeol woke up with very bad headache but what's new. He was used to it after all. But what he wasn't used to is a small paper sticked to a glass of water and pills beside it. He remembered Baekhyun.

It was hopeless he knew that. But he still hoped that the gods above have rewrite their destiny and they met last night. But as soon as the excitement comes it goes immediately.

It was Minah.

He was about to crumpled the paper but the word "Goodbye" made him stopped and read.

After reading her letter, Chanyeol felt at ease. Like Minah choose the right words to make him realize what he has been doing.

_'If you want Baekhyun back, show reasons to come back. And being drunk everyday will not make Baekhyun comes back.’_

That day, Chanyeol went to his father's company. Shaved, fresh and on his suit. Everyone who sees him still bow to him to greet him.

"Sir. Ceo Park will be here in 10 minutes." His dad's secretary announced. He thanked the man and waited for his father in the lobby.

He was so sure that his father won’t entertain him but two years have passed. He’s hoping that a couple of minutes won’t hurt.

Reading a magazine about of how the Byun’s and the Park’s still have the strong ties after the divorce made him missed Baekhyun more. He regret telling his ex-husband he fall out of love when he knows, he clearly knows that he was being blinded by Minah, her promises and the money.

He saw how the employees line up to greet the person is coming in. Chanyeol stood up. He already knows who it is. As soon as the automatic doors of the lobby open, they all bowed to greet Ceo Park and Chanyeol moved towards the group of men on their suit walking towards the elevator.

“Father.” He called and the CEO stops.

CEO Park didn’t notice that Chanyeol was there. He was being briefed by his secretary of his schedule for today. He turned towards his son. His face was mixed of longing, worry, sadness and little hint of angry.

Chanyeol bowed towards him. He didn’t want to be dismissed by being impolite. He really wanted to talk to his father.

“Father, I know you have a busy schedule today but I just want to take a couple of minutes from your schedule. I want to talk to you.” Chanyeol said. He didn’t expect too much. Actually, he can hear his father dismissing him already. It happened many times two years ago. But he was wrong.

“Mr. Choi, cancel my morning meeting with the board since it wasn’t important. E-mail them my apology and tell them that I’ll be meeting them tomorrow.” CEO Park told his secretary who complied immediately on his instructions.

“All of you get back to work.” Then he looked at his son with sad eyes.

Chanyeol’s heart clenched. He doesn’t want to see this. He was the one who hurts his parents. He doesn’t deserve those eyes.

“Let’s talk at outside. There’s a bench out there.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“One Iced Americano for table 4!” Sehun shouted from the counter. The owner stood up and gets the order immediately. He sighed.

It’s Saturday and people are continuously coming in and out of the shop. The college part timer named Kyungsoo went to work today since the university cancelled the classes due to the interschool sport competition.

 “Kyungsoo will you take a look here first I’m checking Baekhyun-hyung.” Sehun said. Kyungsoo looked at him with his doe eyes.

“Why are you still holding up with your feelings? Tell him already!” Kyungsoo teased throwing napkins on Sehun.

Sehun just chuckled. Why not? Since it’s the only thing he can do after all.

Yes. Baekhyun is single. He is divorced. But Sehun knows he still love the man that broke his heart and he can’t fight against that. So keeping his feelings to himself is just the only way. Beside he don’t want his hyung to be awkward around him if he confess.

Baekhyun saved him when he was on his worst situation. No money, no food, no home and out of school. When he was disown by his relatives after his father was imprisoned for drug dealing. His Baekhyun hyung was there. And Sehun can’t imagine losing him just because he confesses his feelings towards him.

Opening the door to the kitchen room Sehun found his hyung putting the last the touches for the on-the-go birthday cake. He’s been in the kitchen for almost 2 hours making sure that the cake isn’t a mess.

“Hyung.” He softly called out since Baekhyun is a little jumpy and will make a mess on the cake. Baekhyun hummed in reply.

“I just—.”

“YES! Finally it’s done. What you think Sehun?” Baekhyun looked at him all smiles. Sehun’s heart melts. How beautiful Baekhyun is. He can’t imagine how people can hurt such angel.

“It’s beautiful Hyung. I bet Haneul’s daughter will love it. In fact, she loves anything you baked.” Sehun chuckles picking up the finished product and placed it on the box before wrapping it beautifully. Baekhyun waited for Sehun to set it aside before throwing the empty piping bags to him.

Good thing Sehun has a fast reflex he caught the bag before landing on the cake. Baekhyun chuckled at the shocked look in Sehun's face.

“Such a sweet talker,Mr. Oh. But I really hope she will like it. The taste and also the decorations."

If Sehun can really melt, he will be a puddle on the floor now. Baekhyun’s making him all gooey. Looking at him being adorable and dreamy makes Sehun keeps him for himself but no, that’s not it.

“You really love kids huh.” Sehun said crossing his arms and leaning his back on the wrapping table. Baekhyun nodded.

“It’s my dream to have kids. I always find them adorable specially are laughing. Their laughs are music to my ears. But Chanyeol don’t want one and we talk about it but I just—.”

“Hyung.” Sehun called him out. Baekhyun didn’t realize that he’s been blabbering about Chanyeol. He didn’t mean it. He just used to it.

“I’m…. I’m really sorry Sehun. I—,” Sehun cut him off.

To be honest Sehun was really irritated to hear Chanyeol’s name. That Chanyeol guy doesn’t deserve Baekhyun after all. He wasted the most beautiful and loving person in this universe and Sehun is mad at how his Baekhyun hyung still thinks that he was the reason why everything gone wrong with their marriage. He feared that when that Chanyeol went to look for his hyung and take him back.

“It’s okay, hyung.” Sehun said while picking up the nicely wrapped cake. He was about to go back to the counter but not when he said what’s on his mind.

“Confirming with words are not enough to forget someone. Live by your words.”

Then Sehun left.

 

 

But Baekhyun don’t want to forget.

 

 

He don’t want to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying tune in this fic. More Updates to come~~


	10. REMINISCENCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for waiting almost a month for an update~~~  
> I can't promise to update as often since I have a theater play but I'LL TRY TO UPDATE~~~  
> Thank you and enjoy~~~

Two weeks have passed. Chanyeol’s back to his father’s company. He’s part of the marketing team but he’s a regular employee. It was part of their deal of him being back to the company. It was what he expected so he’s not disappointed.

“Sir we need to-,”

“It’s Chanyeol for you. You are my superior, Eunwoo.” Chanyeol once again lectured their team leader. Eunwoo sighed.

“You know I can’t do that. You are the CEO’s son. You literally own this company. I just can’t believe you are with us.”

Chanyeol chuckled. He knows the guy was having trouble on thinking about their situation.

“Hey, just call me Hyung will that be good?”

Eunwoo’s eyes widen. He can’t believe the CEO’s son is asking him this trivial matter.

“Are you kidding me? I… I can’t. I can’t do that. What if someone heard me call you that and…. … and they will tell your father. What if he fired me for being close to you? What if---,”

“Calm down. Dad isn’t like that. He don’t mind who I’m befriending as long as you’re not a bad influence, you know.” Chanyeol shrugged. It’s really a mystery how this Eunwoo in front of him is different from he saw in the meeting room. He remembered someone with the same duality.

Cute and clumsy when they are together yet very hardworking and professional when it comes to thesis and other school works.

 

_“Yeollie-ah, can we have those strawberries? It’s on sale. Please please please.” Baekhyun pouted, eyes hoping that his cuteness will be effective again this time. And he’s not wrong._

_“Okay. Pick one bag only okay.”_

_“Yeo….. Yeol.”_

_Chanyeol was shocked to see a sobbing Baekhyun right after he open their shared dorm. He walked towards him fast as he could and wrapped the smaller in his arms._

_“Baek why? Why are you crying what happen?”_

_“I can’t do this anymore. I… Everything I do the data doesn’t match.”_

_“Shhh… it’s okay I’ll help you. Okay?”_

_“Baek it’s a long weekend. You can do that tomorrow. Baby, give me attention please.”_

_“Yeol I need to pass this to Changyun today. I’ll cuddle you later okay.”_

“Hyung!”

Chanyeol was pulled back to the present.

Sooner, he’ll see those beautiful eyes again. He will experience how to be love by the most beautiful person in this planet once again.

And he promised to never ever hurt him again.

 

 

It was a busy day in the shop once again. College finals exam are on their way that’s why students are pulling an all nighters and caffeine is in demand. Baekhyun can remember how a certain someone will pull him in a hug away from all his books and hand him a warm cup of newly brewed coffee. He remembered that the hug was warmer that the coffee he placed on securely on their bedside table. He also remembered the warm kisses after those hugs and the warm voice telling him not to push himself too much.

Those times he thought that taking another step up will never change both of them. He did not change. But as the warm coffee turns cold, the hug, kisses and his voice gets much colder that it give him chills and uneasiness.

He shook his head to the memories that coming back again.

“No more crying, Baekhyun. At least he’s happy now. You should be happy now.” He said to himself inhaling the air that already smells of coffee and pastries.

“Hyung .” Sehun called out from the counter.

The customers are filling the restaurant fast so he placed the last order to the owner and went straight inside the kitchen to help. Doing this should help him to occupy his mind of anything that is not related to his ex-husband.

 

After almost 8 hours of continuous flooding of customers inside the restaurant, Sehun turned around and leaned back at the counter letting go of an exhausted sigh. Baekhyun, who came from giving the customer their order, chuckled after placing the tray on counter.

“Hyung can we close earlier this time?” The younger whines. Kyungsoo, who just finish washing some dishes, went out to help them supposedly agrees with a small and whiny “yes please”.

Baekhyun was cornered by the two young adults and he has nothing left to do but to nod.

 

Outside the restaurant, a black Audi was parked. The people inside watching the scene unfolds before them.

The three men at the counter are laughing from what the tallest man said. The scene was beautiful. It shows friendship. Love in general. That one thing he refused to give to that person who loves him.

 

“Mr. Park, aren’t you going in? We’ve finally see him.” The driver asked Chanyeol.

He was teary eyed. He can just see a vague smile from his ex-husband and he’s already emotional. He missed his smile. Those squinting eyes whenever he laughs. Those rectangular lips that is very unusual yet beautiful.

Now he just realized that more than the money and the company, he lost the very important thing, no, the very important person in his life.

He turned away. Seeing Baekhyun smile genuinely stab thousand knives in his heart.

“Sir.” The driver called out once again.

Chanyeol gulped the lump on his throat before sitting properly.

 

“A-ah yeah. Let’s go now. I see enough.” Chanyeol ordered to which the driver follows.

It’s crazy.

He’s crazy.

Driving all the way to Bucheon just to back out.

But it’s okay.

He has seen enough.

“At least you’re happy now.”

 

 

“Boss did you see the car parked outside a while ago?” Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun while wiping the tables.

“What car?” Baekhyun asked out of curiosity.

“I saw it. It’s an Audi.” Kyungsoo said standing straight. Baekhyun was caught off guard.

“How did you know it was an Audi Kyungsoo?” Sehun asked fixing the chairs.

“I saw one in uni. My rich ass classmate has the same model.” Kyungsoo said then continued wiping the tables.

Baekhyun was speechless. He can’t believe that after all these years someone from the city will look for him. And he knows exactly who is it that’s why he doesn’t know how to feel.

“How dumb they are to park on this small road. Can’t they see this is a one way? Rich yet dumb.” Sehun shook his head.

 

Yeah. Rich yet dumb.

“Park Chanyeol, you dumb.”


	11. FATHER’S THREAT

“So how’s the Bucheon trip?” CEO Park asked as soon as his son enters his office. Chanyeol scratches the back of his head. He didn’t want his father to know that he’s looking for his ex-husband but it seems that his driver is loyal to his father.

“I-I can explain.” He said which his father dismisses.

He doesn’t want for his son to explain. He saw it already. The day Chanyeol went back, he saw the remorse on his son’s face. The realization and regret was clear on his son’s eyes. And he’s more than happy to know of that. Sooner or later he will fully understand everything. He will clear the mess he made.

And he wishes that Chanyeol isn’t late.

To be very honest, the sole reason of why he said that Chanyeol is going to own the company when he get married is that he wants to see what kind of person his son have his heart for. He imagined having the prettiest and loveliest daughter in law but as what he received since Chanyeol entered college, his perception of what his son’s lover changes. He accepted it little by little and as soon as he saw Baekhyun that day, he knows in himself, Chanyeol’s going to have the same relationship he and his wife had. Grandchildren are not a must for him now. He just wants his only son to be happy with the love of his life, just like him. But everything seems to not fit that time.

 

He just hope this time, it’s the perfect time.

 

“How’s he?” He asked his son fidgeting. A first after so many years. He’s not like this. Chanyeol have grown into a confident man but the last time he did this was when he’s in college.

“H-he’s good I guess.” Chanyeol answered. CEO Park saw the uneasiness on Chanyeol’s voice.

“You didn’t talk to him but watch him like a stalker?”

He knows it. His father is teasing him. Chanyeol never saw it coming. For his dad to be more curious in what he is up to lately. He thought that the old man had given zero damn in everything his son is going to do since the day he messed up but Chanyeol’s wrong.

 

“Will you sit here, son?” The older Park and instructed to which Chanyeol complied. They are sitting face to face in the black leather couch. CEO Park sighed and leaned in.

 

“Are you planning to bring Baekhyun back to the house?”

Chanyeol was caught off guard. To be very honest, it was the plan. It was his plan. But never had he told anyone about it. It seems that his father caught on what he’s doing pretty easily.

“Y-Yes Dad. Sorry but it’s already my decision to bring back my husband and there’s nothing you can’t-,"

“Thank you.” CEO Park cuts his words.

To say Chanyeol was stunned is an understatement. His fears of his father learning about him stalking his ex-husband in his hometown crept down in his system. It was drained outside of his body.

His father sighed. Time to lecture his son things he didn’t say before.

“Son.” He started.

“I want you to bring Baekhyun back in our family.” Chanyeol felt the pressured being to put to him. He did nothing to cherish his and Baekhyun’s marriage after all the effort his ex-husband exerted just to stay in their crumbling relationship so he doesn’t know actually how to start to woo Baekhyun back to his arms again.

“Baekhyun’s our sunshine Chanyeol. You came in with him unannounced that day and I was disappointed. I want to get mad at you. But your mother was happy. You are happy. If the two person I care about is happy with the additional in our family, why can’t I be selfless and give Baekhyun a chance.” The unspoken truth from their first ever meeting. This is the very first time Chanyeol’s father had opened up on what he truly feels that day. He knew that the day he brought Baekhyun to his parents and tell them they are dating they are not fully accepted yet his parents never bat a word about their disappointment.

“If you really want to try it again with Baekhyun then I will never stop you. Just please do it the right way this time. Treasure him this time Chanyeol. Or else,” the old man looked at his son with seriousness and threat roaming his eyes.

Chanyeol gulped.

“I’ll make everything just for Baekhyun to hate you more.”


	12. Meeting the Rival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, I am going to be very busy.   
> November's going to be very hectic but I promise to insert sometime updating this.  
> We will finally break Chanyeol's heart UwU   
> Thank you for patiently waiting Love lots!!!

Chanyeol is back on stalking his ex.

He’s on his Audi on a Saturday afternoon waiting for Baekhyun to walked out the small restaurant. He’s been doing for almost a month and now he already knew that Baekhyun’s shift will be done earlier than the weekdays. It seems like Baekhyun is taking a detour to home every weekend. He discovered it two weeks on his stalking when he decided to finally followed Baekhyun, letting his driver wait in the parked car, that his ex-husband is a volunteer in a shelter near the small resto.

Baekhyun and kids.

He didn’t notice the smile on his face right now. Baekhyun himself is a kid as per what Chanyeol remembers. Cute things and Baekhyun? Inseparable. Anywhere Baekhyun goes if he sees a kid, he will definitely coo and have heart eyes. He remembered that one time they’ve passed by a playground going to their shared apartment from the convenience store nearby. Baekhyun literally stop to join the children giggles while playing and when he saw a child tripped infront of him, he instantly bent down and started saying comforting words while patting the small child in the back.

Chanyeol had loved the sight.

He was pulled away from his daydreaming when someone knocked on his car window. Without thinking properly, he rolled down the windows to see a guy bent down to looked at him.

“Excuse you sir but this is a parking space for customers only, unless you are going in,” the man, probably a year or two younger than him wearing an apron and a black trash bag in hand.

Chanyeol was caught.

The said man dropped the bag and propped his arms on Chanyeol’s car door leaning towards him.

“Not to offend you sir but your everyday presence outside our small restaurant with all your tinted windows up screamed threat to us. I was ready to conclude you want to kidnap or robbed us.” The man explained clearly observing Chanyeol.

“I-I’m not like that! I was just here for-,”

“Sehun!”

He froze. That voice which he haven’t hear for almost 2 and half years. The voice that will hum soft music to him when he was so tired of all the school works. The voice that will say those “I love you’s” though Chanyeol grew tired of it. The voice that broke his heart when he was crying. The voice that can take his breath away that instant just like now.

The man who was leaning against his car door straightened and looked at the new comer who plastered the tall man a bright smile.

“I’m on my way now to-,” Baekhyun didn’t finish when he noticed that they are not alone.

Chanyeol leaned further to his car seat. He doesn’t want Baekhyun to see him. Not yet. Thank God Sehun, as to what he remembered his ex-husband call him, positioned himself infront of Baekhyun.

“Go ahead hyung. The kids probably missed you.” Sehun said which fortunately taken by Baekhyun. He waved and run off his way to the shelter.

Sehun looked back at the man in the car.

“Look, Mr. Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol was taken aback that the younger knew his name. It must be evident in his face that Sehun countered.

“I saw a photo of you and Baekhyun hyung. Just like him, you didn’t change a lot from that photo except for your hair.”

A hope sparked inside his heart. Baekhyun still have their photos from college. He hope he still have a chance.

“If you are planning on bringing him back to your arms, then what are you doing here acting like a weird stalker?”

Chanyeol sighed. Sehun was right. He wants his ex-husband back but here he is, still distancing himself from him.

Sehun  snickered.

“You’re a coward and hyung’s stupid. What a couple.”

“What?” Chanyeol asked dumbfoundedly.

“Anyway, hurry up on what you are doing. Someone might take up the courage first and take Baekhyun-hyung away from you.” Sehun affirmed.

A challenge. He knows Baekhyun’s priceless but if it will take a hand to hand combat to win his heart again then he will gladly accept that Chanyeol. Just one thing.

“And who will that be Sehun?”

Sehun stared at him before leaning again in Chanyeol’s car window.

“Of course. It’s gonna be me.”

 


End file.
